Status de Heroína
by lilithkiss
Summary: "Secretamente, Brick atesoraba estos lapsos de tregua entre él y la líder de las Powerpuff Girls. Por lo general, era Blossom quien llegaba antes y Brick aterrizaría intercambiando un saludo cortés asintiendo en su dirección. Otras veces él la estaría esperando, fingiendo estar dormido solo para que la puff roja hiciera contacto con su piel, aunque sea para despertarlo" ROJOS.


**Status de Heroína**

-Blossom x Brick-

Edad: 18

 **Advertencia:** lenguage vulgar.

 **Comentario Adjunto:** Este fic va dedicado a una amiga y musa; Lady-Of-The-Death quien nunca deja de sorprenderme con sus excelentes y originales historias, sus amables reviews y su apoyo constante hacia mis humildes fics.

Esto es para vos Diosa del fanfiction, espero lo disfrutes!

Las PpG son propiedad de Craig McCracken

.

.

.

Encuentros a mitad de la noche habían sido posibles debido a un acuerdo mudo entre la puff rosa y ruff rojo. Aunque, no se dejen engañar! No eran del tipo de encuentro nocturno que se imaginan... Hablaban y hablan; hasta que sus párpados pesaran 5 kilos cada uno y sus gargantas se secaran. Estarían tan inmersos en sus largas sesiones de interminable charla que algunas veces los rayos del sol los tomaría desprevenidos.

Secretamente, Brick atesoraba estos lapsos de tregua entre él y la líder de las Powerpuff Girls. Por lo general, era Blossom quien llegaba antes y Brick aterrizaría intercambiando un saludo cortés asintiendo en su dirección. Otras veces él la estaría esperando, fingiendo estar dormido solo para que la puff roja hiciera contacto con su piel, aunque sea para despertarlo.

La líder de las PowerPuff Girls se sentaría en la cornisa de un alto edificio con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno y el iría a su encuentro, algunas veces sin mediar palabra ni gestos tomaría asiento a unos pasos de ella. Realmente apreciaba esos minutos cuando el silencio de sus voces permitía que ambos olvidaran quienes eran y como debían comportarse.

A veces la miraría de reojo, expectante a que tras varios encuentros secretos le diera alguna señal... Algo que indicara que él no era el único entre los dos que no dejaba de pensar en el otro. A veces la miraría de reojo, dejando a sus rojas orbes explorar aquellas largas y tonificadas piernas que lo traían loco.

Su primer encuentro fue algo... como decirlo... irónico? En aquella ocasión la encontró sentada de la misma forma que la encontraría siempre, sin sus dos molestas hermanas a su lado. Aquel día, cuando lo que pensó sería una excelente oportunidad para mejorar su día y fastidiar a la pelirroja había acabado en un encuentro silencioso e incómodo... por que...Qué carajo se supone que haces cuando ves a una niña _-y no cualquier niña-_ a una como Blossom llorar? Brick estaba seguro de que no se trataba de tonterías, ya que la pelirroja no era del tipo quien llorase por nimiedades y ni si quiera él era lo suficientemente bastardo como para amedrentar a una niña llorando.

Congelado detuvo su avance hacia la chica al ver gordas gotas de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos -Déjame en paz, Brick - recordó se advertido, más no accedió ante su petición. Algo hizo que sus pies quedaran pegados al suelo. Tras permanecer incómodamente parado por varios minutos quedó recostado y en silencio ante una pared de concreto hasta que la chica terminara su llanto.

Cuando al fin paró de llorar, la puff dirigió su borrosa mirada hacia él, musitando un "gracias", palabra que únicamente debido a su súper oído pudo captar.

Su segundo encuentro fue inesperado... para él al menos, ya que al parecer ella lo había estado buscando por toda la ciudad, lo notó por su respiración agitada y un "Por fin!" afligido que dejó escapar al aterrizar. Brick quien se encontraba dormitando en una azotea con su roja gorra cubriéndole los ojos, se tensó al notar a su archi-enemiga cerca suyo. Para su inmensa sorpresa, la chica no estaba en posición de batalla, ni con el rostro fruncido...y conste que aquella misma mañana él y sus hermanos habían hecho de las suyas en el centro de Townsville. Más bien la chica tenía en mano unos cuantos libros y apuntes, los cuales desplegó a su alrededor y se dedicó a estudiarlos sin agregar palabra alguna.

"Estas perdida?" inquirió levantando una ceja.

"No, te estaba buscando"

" A mí? Por qué?" bufó

"No lo sé" confesó rascándose adorablemente una mejilla

"Recuerdas que soy un Ruff, no?"

"Pero eso no te impidió quedarte a mi lado el otro día, o si?"

Brick quedó mudo ante aquella respuesta. Tras milésimas de segundo mirándola a los ojos agregó:

"Eres una chica lista rosita y tienes razón _... más no te confíes de_ -" "Si hubiera querido hacerme daño, lo hubieras hecho. Si hubieras querido humillarme, se lo habrías contado a todo Townsville" Blossom lo interrumpió

Ante aquellas palabras, Brick perdió el habla por completo! Aquella chica lista estaba en lo correcto y lo peor de todo era que no tenía un puto argumento válido en su contra.

Blossom suspiró y continuó atendiendo a sus libros y notas, agregando una oración que hasta el día de hoy seguía impregnada en su memoria

"No eres tan malo como quieres aparentar"

Luego de aquella vez, se encontrarían con frecuencia. De manera intencional o no, Brick y Blossom terminarían en la azotea de algún edifico disfrutando en secreto de su mutua compañía. Hablarían de sus hermanos, sus padres, ciencias, deporte, sus ideologías, creencias y preferencias, e incluso sobre la última novela leída por Blossom y de cómo ambos disfrutaban el nuevo sabor de frambuesa de las tiendas Malph's . A veces hasta intercambiarían estrategias, nada muy detallado ya que a la luz del día, continuaban siendo enemigos.

. . .

Un día, sus hermanos le reclamaron saber dónde iba cada noche, o mejor dicho a quien iba a ver.

Brick sólo los evadió con respuestas vagas, ya que no podía decirles que iría a ver la líder PowerPuff , ya que temía profundamente a la reacción de los dos ruffs menores por un simple motivo; lo que sea que entre él y Blossom había, lo atesoraba inmensamente.

. . .

La veía en su mente cuando no la tenía en frente y cuando lo hacía su cerebro parecía desconectarse; sus ideas, planes y cualquier travesura que tuviera en su cabeza, desparecerían ante la presencia de la chica de pelo naranja.

Y no tenía idea del porqué.

Hasta que un día se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía dentro suyo y el miedo se apoderó de él, tanto que por varias semanas la evitó.

. . .

Cuando por fin sus ideas se aclararon y su mente ya no hacía corto circuito, se decidió a enfrentarla con una simple pregunta; no se trataba sobre comida favorita o que libro había leído esa semana, la conocía tanto que eso se lo sabía sin tener que indagar. Mucho menos se tratba de las clásicas " Tu me gustas.. Yo te gusto?" Por más que ella respondiera sus sentieminetos, jamás lo admitiría de buenas a primeras. Bah. Blossom no era una chica simple, a ella habría que encararla desde otro ángulo.

Así que con juntando todo el coraje que pudo juntar, decidió ir en su búsqueda.

Brick había salido tan apurado que ni había recordado que la había estado evitando por semanas... lo más lógico sería que ella no estuviera aguardándolo. Una inmensa sensación de incomodidad y miedo hicieron un nudo en su interior. Qué sucedería si ella ya no estaba esperando? O peor aún, si ya no quería verlo tras haberla dejado plantada? Había desaparecido por varios días, lo más lógico sería que ya no estuviera pendiente de sus encuentros...

Pero para su inmensa sorpresa y alivio, allí estaba ella, al borde de la cornisa. Esperándolo.

Tomó su lugar habitual e ignoró las palabras de la chica quien le reclamaba sin cesar el motivo de su ausencia, lo mucho que lo esperó y como esa no era forma de tratar a una dama, así que poniendo su expresión más seria, se tomó de la barbilla fingiendo una pose intelectual e inquirió.

"Alguna vez renunciarías a tu status de súper-heroína?

Blossom, quien parecía más perpleja por el hecho de que el reapareciera de la nada antes que por su poética pregunta, se compuso cruzando sus piernas y estrechando sus brazos tras ella para usarlos de soporte, buscando relajarse.

Tras unos minutos deliberando en silencio, respondió.

"Tal vez... si el motivo vale la pena"

Eso era todo lo que Brick necesitaba oír.

La tomó del mentón y plantó un beso hambriento sobre sus labios.

La puff rosa quedó aterrorizada, hasta incluso había tratado de separarlo de ella usando sus brazos, pero Brick no cedió un centímetro. Al cabo de unos segundos, Blossom, quien al principio se espantó, le contestó reciprocando aquel beso con la misma intensidad haciendo que Brick sonriera contra sus labios.

"Haré que lo valga" Prometió al separar sus labios de los suyos

"Más te vale" advirtió la powerpuff antes de volver a sellar sus labios sobre los del rowdyruff

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado, en especial del tuyo Lady.

Si disfrutaron del fic por favor háganmelo saber en los comentarios, que son mis mayores incentivos a la hora de escribir.


End file.
